nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HebdoMag
Very interesting and well written article! Bucu 08:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but filled with mistakes. Not most of Lovia is atheist, and the only reason Dimitri I is in power is because his father was is incorrect; his uncle and grandmother where, his father never had any power because he was the youngest child of a reigning monarch. Apart from that; well done! Dr. Magnus 08:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::But Lovia has always been dominated by atheist tulers, as the monarchs were atheist. Bucu 09:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. So they had no eye for the needs of their mainly religious subjects, as still isn't the case. I sure hope Dimitri's son or daughter will be a Christian. Dr. Magnus 09:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Religion poisons everything. I most certainly hope that it will end in this nation, but my point is that it should end not because it was forced so, but instead because it was the evolution of the nation (evolution of memes, so to speak) that led to its obliteration. That, and the fact that religion is false. There is no God. I plan to write about theism for next week, but if you want to pre-argue, please do so on my talk. Edward Hannis 03:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Atheism has never been forced upon the people. Of course it was a meme, and of course the non-religiosity of the monarchy led to the spread of the meme. No one to "blame" for that. 06:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Religion poinsons everything? Damn, mr. Hannis, those are some harsh words coming out of your mouth! Whatever happened to tolerance and respect? I respect your opinion and do not share it; religion is a great way for people to cope with problems they encounter, the believe in a higher power, whether this be God, Gods or Reincarnation has always been a light in darker days for those afraid. If a relative dies, you want him or her to be in a better place (Heaven, Nirvana, Valhalla, Paradise, you name it...), and if your nation is struck with disaster you can pray for better times and the courage to continue. Religion can really comfort people and mean very much for them. It's the fears of people that keeps religions alive, not the fact they are stupid or uneducated. Religion offers something science could never replace; comfort, hope, forgiveness, love. Those who abuse religion for their own goals are worthless people, because religion is meant to be a beautiful, pure thing for people to rely on in times of trouble and for people to praise in times of joy. There is nothing wrong with religion. Dr. Magnus 07:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::@Medvedev: Could you please answer? You're way funnier in dealing with "respectforreligion"-people ;) 07:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Future of the CCPL I think you underestimate the wiki-specific properties of our little community. OWTB will most likely always make it to Congress since he has a story that significantly differs from the others. Also, Lovia suffers from structural rigidity: people in office tend to remain in office if they don't do anything wrong, but they don't have to do anything good either. An oppositional voice in Congress, as long as it is isolated and its influence can be controlled, actually strengthens the ruling elite. I wouldn't expect a quick decline of its position, rather a change to a different manifestation (like LOWIA transformed to CCPL). 09:45, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I bet my money on Oos Wes being being re-elected every time he runs for a (national) office. In Congress he does the things I expect good MOTCs to do: read, review and be critical. Some MOTCs I like more ideologically, are bad readers, reviewers and critical thinkers. 09:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :@Yuri - Most IRL politicans stay in office after they do somthing wrong . Also I think Oos will get re-elected. Marcus Villanova 13:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That's inevitable, but good. The fact that anyone can be in Congress means that everyone will be in Congress. Political positions are easy to get, and I'd keep that. When I say the CCPL will decline, I mean it won't be the Christian Conservative Party of Lovia. It'll be come a Conservative, and that's that. Edward Hannis 23:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. Marcus Villanova 19:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) New Article ..is in my opinon bad? Martial Law? Seriously? Really? Also Xavi was a sockpuppet so it doesn't really matter. Lol literally..how funny the IGP is dead. Marcus Villanova 00:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'd appreciate it if you were to discuss your opinions, rather than just state your position. As for the Xavi thing, I wrote that prior to the realization that he was a sockpuppet. Edward Hannis 01:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm no big supporter of martial law. A discussion of that opinion: the army tends to be a factor of corruption and instability in itself. I'd rather have a strong civil society and democratic forms of control. Lovia could however need a 'final resource' when in serious trouble. I suggest we discuss an expansion of the powers of our federal police rather than the creation of an army. The police lives more according to a 'civil code' than a military one; the latter one being based on strict hierarchy and a lack of critical thinking and autonomy. 09:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::You do have a point, however I think I did avoid making a difference between Police and Army in the article. I simply referred to it as an Army because typically that's what martial systems are made of, but Police could work just as fine. I think we should reform the police system a little, before considering the current police as what we would rely on. Edward Hannis 01:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Democray Militas Marcus Villanova 15:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That is definitely a dumb remark; you can easily have a democracy and martial law at the same time. Edward Hannis 18:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) New article (2) Interesting and well written! However, I don't think I'd be a supporter of "accepting everyone", which also means "allowing everyone to your party". I know, maybe it'll sound again a bit like "us" and "them", however, I don't think you'd like to import suspicious people. Would you allow a Stalin or a Hitler to your party? I wouldn't, actually. Besides, I assume that a categorization of "us" and "them" is inevitable, as long as we're humans and as long as we think as humans. What about the police, if we catch criminals and throw them into a comfortable prison? Aren't they the bad guys, and aren't we, "us", the people who don't break laws, the good guys? It rather looks like an utopy, that's the unfortunate part of this subject. Bucu 14:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think you might mean "utopia" or "utopic". Sure, this might be true. I thought I mentioned that this party would accept anyone who has shown that they are good people. For lack of a better example, people like McCrooke and Villanova would not be accepted. I wouldn't accept Hitler, Stalin, or Hussein or anything. It's important that I note that the party is nondiscriminatory, and so long as you agree to the concept of "all (wo)men are created equal" and you are willing to talk peacefully with others for a common solution, then you can enter. Edward Hannis 00:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::A party is as good (or bad) as its members. Consider the CPL: despite the fact we try to live up to socialist ideals and have an atypical program, we do fairly well in elections and our members have a lot of freedom. Doesn't Walden have a procedure to exclude members? The commies can expel a member through vote. 07:05, December 1, 2010 (UTC) New Maybe you can write a new article? Pierlot McCrooke 20:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :About what, your miraculous comeback perhaps? Something like... today, we bring you an astounding story of persistence, the story of P. G. McCrooke, lol. Pierius Magnus 20:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::A cooperation article between you and hannis would be a good idea Pierlot McCrooke 20:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's your opinion. And about what should that article be, then? Pierius Magnus 20:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :You and hannis may decide, but if hannis prefers to work alone on a article: he may Pierlot McCrooke 20:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) It's not my magazine, it's his. And personally I don't really feel like writing a long article in someone else's magazine. Also, I haven't got that special lill' "spark of creativity" that I require before writing or creating something. Pierius Magnus 20:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. If you dont have inspiration you can always do something else Pierlot McCrooke 20:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Like, what? What do you want me to do, boss? :) Pierius Magnus 20:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :You dont have to do anythingm, everything is still good Pierlot McCrooke 20:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't really get what you mean. Pierius Magnus 20:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I mean:you dont have to do anything from me Pierlot McCrooke 20:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC)